<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different and Same by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677723">Different and Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"gosh i am just in a Onesie mood rn", F/F, Fireflicker (genderbend), Fluff, Genderbending, Honeywhisper (genderbend), People-Sitting, Princes &amp; Princesses, hope you're having a nice day, just thought i would tell you that, me everyday, sorry if that's weird but... it be the truth, trying it again, two things at one time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the story that I will probably never write out, Honey and Flick find themselves in a predicament. </p><p> </p><p>yep i guess that summary suffices</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different and Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s awoken with a flurry of warm licks in the morning.</p><p>Flick’s face screws up in disgust.</p><p>“Ugh, morning breath!”</p><p>“You don’t smell like a rose either, princess,” When she cracks open an eye, she sees Honey seated over her with a playful expression.</p><p>Flick has to do a double take – before she remembers the wizard’s spell.</p><p>It’s odd to look at Honey and not see gorgeous golden scales and teeth that can crush her into oblivion.</p><p>It is strange that Honey looks… so harmless now.</p><p>Just human.</p><p>It’ll take her a long, long time to get used to human Honey.</p><p>“Feed me,” Honey demands, pawing at her. “I haven’t eaten since dinner! Not even a midnight snackie!”</p><p>“But she’s the same Honey…” Flick sighs to herself under her breath, not fighting back her smile. She then frowns grumpily. “Now get off, I’m getting numb! You might as well be dragon-sized!”</p><p>“Meanie.” But Honey slides off, flopping onto the other side of the bed.</p><p>Last night, she had already been pacing over the downsides of human Honey. She had no dragon to storm her mother’s kingdom with, which meant Honey was basically useless in her grand plan. Word was getting around that she’d escaped her imprisonment…</p><p>She fingered the newest wig adorning her head. The blonde hair and powdering her face wouldn’t work forever. She scowled over at Honey then.</p><p>“Congratulations. You just lapped up three inches of makeup.”</p><p>“So that’s why you didn’t taste good,” The former dragon shuddered. “Yuck. Just feed me something, and I’ll leave you alone for now.”</p><p>“We both know that’ll never happen.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess not.” Still, Honey pawed at her again.</p><p>Flick rolled onto her stomach, snatching the money sack from under the pillow.</p><p>“Stay here,” The disguised princess commanded, swinging herself to her feet (so what if she hadn’t had a chance to buy undergarments?). “I’ll see if there’s anything at the breakfast bar downstairs. But after that, we’re on our way.”</p><p>“Hooray!”</p><p>“<em>Quiet</em>.”</p><p>“…Hooray…!” Honey said in a whisper.</p><p>“That’s more like it,” Flick slid her feet into her sandals. “Now stay here, and don’t attract attention. Don’t open the door for anyone but me.  Don’t eat things that you know that you aren’t supposed to eat, <em>including people</em>.”</p><p>“Aw, fiddlesticks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like there's a reason I probably won't ever write out the story for these two and that only reason is because<br/>i can't caking write</p><p> </p><p>besides it's not a good story/AU like most of my things/AUs this is just. fluff<br/>i want the gorls to be fluffy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>